Transformation
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus is getting used to his new life as a woman. I INTEND to stay with this one...:D
1. Chapter 1

Severus was never one to cry, but somehow this was different. Severus was totally mortified. He could not believe what had just happened. He had changed. _Him. _What was worse was the way the Order and The Death eaters and Voldemort all laughed at him.

He had read about this, yes, but it was rare. It practically never happened. So why the hell did it happen to him? He remembered the brief paragraph, only because of its absurdity.

_Very rarely a wizard will undergo a reversal of sex. The occurrence will be very painful, and cause extreme mood swings. For unknown reasons witches do not undergo this. While little is known about this reversal, evidence suggests it is nature's way of correcting. There is no potion or spell to reverse this and this is often a source of irritation to wizards._

No duh, it was irritating. And the way he was sobbing on the floor of his bathroom made him all the more enraged. Why him?

Eventually though, after three days, he got used to the change. He had even started feeling like a woman. She had started putting on make-up, even started embracing it.

There WERE downsides however. Like the fact that all unwed Slytherin males had to live with a male relative- all in order to keep them pure- it was part of their religion. And he would never dare to go against it- he was devout.

She had moved from his own manor into his uncle's manor- completely under her Uncle's control. But at least he was loving and kind. If not over-protective.

Walking down the long spiraling steps she made her way to the kitchen, excited for some breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mistress Severus, I has breakfast done reaallll fast. You wakes up earlier than masters and mistress Apphia do." Tilly the house-elf seemed saddened by the fact that breakfast was not ready but Severus smiled.

"Tilly, it's quite all right. I can wait." She really wasn't hungry, and she wanted to make the house elf feel better and not look so upset.

"I can has breakfast for you in the blink of an eye, Mistress,- I am sorry." Tilly's English, under his tutelage, was improving bit by bit.

"No, I will wait for Dad," Who was really her Uncle Teddy, "And Apphia and Sal."

"You are sure, Mistress?"

She had long since became used to being called mistress, rather than Master.

"Quite."

She left, grabbing a glass of juice, and went to wait in the dining room. It WAS rather early; she had forgotten that others slept until six or seven.

Fiddling with the white table cloth, she sighed. She was rather nervous for the order meeting tonight. Which was going to take place here, since her uncle was not ready to let her out alone. She could hardly blame him, it was out of love that he protected her.

"Morning, Honey." Her Uncle Thaddeus's voice sounded behind her, warm and genuinely happy.

She turned and took in his stubbly chin. "Morning Dad."

Her Uncle took a seat and yawned. "You were always an early riser." He smiled.

"Runs in the family Dad." She raised a black brow at her uncle. "You know that."

"Well yes, but still. How early do you get up, child?"

"Four, sometimes I sleep in to four-thirty. I like the morning and the night- it's quiet."

Her uncle laughed out loud. "You are nothing BUT quiet. You are quit boisterous- even as a baby."

"That doesn't mean that she can't like the quiet too, dad." Apphia, his cousin and Teddy's real daughter, came in.

As she sat down next to Severus, how long blonde hair glimmered- the only blonde in the entire family. But she most certainly did not lack the common traits of the family.

"Dad," Severus asked, "Did Sal make it home last night?" Her cousin, and Teddy's son, had been away on 'family business'. Which just so happened to be the wizarding mafia- but in its defense it was a GOOD mafia- not like the ruthless muggle ones. They actually helped the good people out.

"Don't worry honey," She did not mind her uncle's newer terms of endearment, "He came home around three. I'm sure he'll be coming down for breakfast."

It was not fitting for men to discuss much of the details with women unless they were involved directly in the 'business.' Which they both were.

"Did he take care of those little assholes?" Severus asked.

"That I did- you shoulda heard them crying." Sal came in and plopped down in a chair with a big grin. "Won't be using extortion anymore- I think I beat all that outta them."

"Breakfast is ready!" Tilly came in with two huge platters and placed them on the table before taking a seat to eat with the family- as she WAS more of a family member than slave. In fact she had been freed as soon as her uncle got her but she chose to stay and help out.

"Dad, I'm so nervous."

She had gone into the den, where Charlemagne, Magnus and Sal were with her father, sitting and smoking cigars.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, baby. Anybody gives you trouble and we'll take care of 'em." Red-headed Charlemagne said, smiling. Both He and black haired Magnus were like Uncles to her.

"They're going to laugh Dad." She was not whining, and she enjoyed being able to talk to someone this openly.

"Look, sugar. They know better. They won't mess with you." Magnus said.

"And you can handle yourself- you've proven that." Charlemagne added.


	2. Chapter 2

She could handle herself, she just needed to remember that and breathe.

"Relax, Sev." Apphia smiled, braiding Severus's now long hair. "you're fine…and you're pretty."

She looked in the mirror, into big black eyes and red lips. She was, but inside she still felt ugly.

Tilly came into her bathroom. "Mistress needs to be getting downstairs in the office. Order is here soon, your Dad is waiting for you to be coming."

She stood up and took a deep breathe, and as they walked Tilly smiled up at her. "You is going to be fine, dear. Jusssss fine."

The big office was silent as she walked in and all eyes flew to her. She felt so exposed and vulnerable and so she put on a snarl and snapped. "What?"

Sinking down into a chair, the only one open being beside Sirius, she glared all around her until Albus started to speak.

It took less than a minute for her to realize the stared she was getting from men…married and un. It was quiet irritating, and she crossed her arms over her rather large chest.

Finally the heat from the mutt's gaze got to irritating and she glared daggers at him. "What?" She hissed.

"Nothing." His face flamed red as his eyes went down to the table and several of the other male's eyes joined them.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded, scowling.

"Nothing! Paranoid much?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

"I think this concludes tonight's meeting." Albus said loudly. "Molly, will you be so kind as to fetch the children and get them into the dining room." Albus turned to Severus. "It was so nice of your uncle to have us for dinner."

Up in Apphia's room she ranted to her cousin. "I HATE this Aph! Dad hasn't let me out of the house in forever! And I keep getting stared at!"

Aph put down her brush and gave Severus a look- one golden brow raised. "Look…you have to focus on the POSITIVE….I mean honestly…females can get away with a lot more than the males can."

Severus snorted, and rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? Men can do so much more than the woman!" It was how their religion worked, after all.

"You're looking at this ALL wrong. Behind EVERY male there is a female directing him…" Apphia got up and smiled down her on the bed. "All it takes is a flutter of eyelashes and a pout and you can get them to do almost anything."

Severus had kind of suspected as much when he was a male but he never voiced it. "Teach me."

"It comes naturally…but don't worry. I'll lead you into it."

Dinner had been started a while ago, with her dad at the head of the table and Sal next to him. Sitting across from each other Severus caught Aph's eyes.

"Dad?" She asked, as sweet as possible- earning shocked stares from the children and Order but not her family.

Her father put down his goblet of wine and looked at her with a big smile. "What is it, dear?"

"I've been in the house for days….and well…the wizarding fair is coming up and I go every year…" She trailed off, playing with her chicken.

"I don't get it. What is your question, dear?" Her dad took a sip of wine.

"Well…..I know it's not really done…but couldn't I go?" She asked, giving puppy eyes.

"Well, you're an adult. Why are you asking?!" Molly asked, bemused.

"It's their religion- all Slytherins and pure-bloods and the sort." Hermione nailed it dead on.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I mean…I was a man." She pointed out.

Her dad smiled at her. "Dear, you know I can't let you out alone." He shook his head. "I'm sorry…but I don't think you're ready to leave the house."

Her face turned scarlet- she could feel it. "I've been here for ages. You won't even let me walk outside!" She did not yell but her voice was louder.

"I go EVERY year! What makes this one SO different!?"

"Severus. You don't understand….there are Gryffindor men at the fair." Charlemagne pointed out.

"I can take care of myself! Bellatrix goes wherever she wants too."

"SHE is not a proper lady." Magnus spat, shaking his head.

"This isn't fair." She muttered, silently. She hated the looks she was getting.

"Honey, it's not that I don't trust you, it's the men I don't trust." Her dad said.

"I haven't lost my dueling skills!"

"Honey, you just don't understand…Why don't you and Aph stay here and bake instead?"

She jumped up, throwing down her silverware. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm sick of this! I've been locked up ALL summer!"

She started to storm off, and as she did she heard her dad following her. He caught up to her on the steps and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Severus! What has gotten in to you?" He asked.

"I want to leave! I feel trapped!"


	3. Chapter 3

A knock sounded on her door, hours later. She remained stonily silent as she glared at the ceiling from her bed.

"I know you're in there, I can feel the heat of your glare through the door."

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to shout for him to go away but she was a good Slytherin and sat up. "What do you want, dad?"

Her father opened the door and came in, sitting on the end of her bed. "You know if you would have stayed just a few more minutes you would have heard to good news."

She looked at him. "What news?" She asked.

He smiled wide. "Well, love. Charlemagne, Magnus, Silas, and I are all going to the fair. You and Aph can go!"

She started to smile at the compromise. "Promise?"

"Yes, dear."

She jumped up and hugged her uncle/dad tightly. "I love you."

**Thaddeus(teddy), Severus's Uncle/Dad walked into the huge fair grounds with the rest of the Order, his daughters close to his side. Both of them wore pretty dresses, Aph's was a black while Severus uncharacteristically opted for a white one. He loved the fact that dresses were coming back and traditional suits and jackets for men were also. **

**"Girls! Your brother is going to take you over to get your wristbands." He would not let his babies go without a protector. As they walked away and found a rather large and nice, due to his wizard mafia status, place to settle their chairs and quilts- he and Charlemagne and Magnus gathered in a tight group around Sirius. **

**"Sirius, listen here- I've got a job for you." Teddy hatted to do this, he knew how Sev felt about Sirius, but he went on. "You're my daughters escort today." He and his boys had work to do and couldn't trail her- and he didn't want to force her to be bored. "You take care of her. If she wants to eat, WHEN she wants to eat- you go with her. You escort her to the restrooms. You take her on ANY ride she wants to go on. You don't let her OUT of your sight. You hold on to the money I'm going to give you and you pay for her. You protect her. If ONE man lays a hand on her- your in trouble." **

**"Why do I have to do it!?"**

**Teddy got close. "You are the only Pure-blood AND supposed to be Slytherin in the Order. -And Albus wants Severus with another Order member." **

**"Why can't Silas?" **

**"He's gonna be with Aph! And Aph doesn't like to everything Sev does! And I'm not making my girls have a bad time by forcing them to do things they don't like. You WILL be her escort, got it. If I hear you did a poor job- its your ass on the line." **

**He frowned deep but nodded, as Teddy knew he would. He handed over money to the man. "You hang on to my babies things." **

"But dad-" Severus argued.

"No buts- either he's your escort or you're going home!"

"But that's not fair- I can't stand him! Why can't someone-"

"Severus- ENOUGH arguing! ENOUGH! Sirius is the only one qualified."

"But what if I stay with Aph and-"

"ENOUGH!"

Severus frowned, but she knew her daddy was serious and she wanted to stay. "Okay." She hissed.

Her father hugged her tight. "Don't be too hard on him, Love."

She nodded, and reached out for the mutt's hand- to be escorted. Sirius kept his hand by his side and she held it up higher. "Come ON- let's GO! The roller coaster is already getting a big line!"

It was not tell her father glared that he grabbed her hand, softly, and led her toward the line.

"You two be good to each other. Black- remember what I said!" Teddy yelled after them.

-_  
Sirius's hand was pleasingly warm as they walked, and she wanted to comment on it but kept her lips shut. Sirius clearly did not want to be there.

"Let's hurry- before the line gets too long!" She urged, happy when he started to move quickly, leading her as a good Slytherin should.

In line she bounced with excitement. And she could tell Sirius was eager to ride too. "Isn't this just one of your favorites!?" She asked, smiling.

Black glared. "It is." He said curtly.

She frowned but took the hint and remained silent, biting her lip. It was awful boring and awkward to stand in line with no one to talk too. A protector was supposed to be kind and devoted to making sure the lady had a good time. He was doing a poor job of it, but she kept silent. She got to go to the fair at least.

The ride had been absolutely amazing- as always. From a very young age she had learned to love the wild ride- its turns and jolts. Sirius held tightly to her hand as they walked past a group of men who were drunken and rude. She unconsciously stepped closer to Sirius as they started to whistle.

He looked down at her and raised a brow- but he did not dare to ask her his question. She frowned, she hated being treated like she was a child- too sensitive to hear a negative comment.

"Sirius, I'm thirsty. Want to go and get some lemonade?"

The mutt sighed, and led her wordlessly to a stand selling the drink and paid for a large one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sirius glared down at Severus. "I said no. Your uncle will kill me if I let you go off with those two." **

**Severus stuck out her lip, and he wanted to yell at her. "But it's just Lucy and Ella. It'll just be one minute." She begged. **

**"No." He did not care that they were Gryffindor's or girls- he was not to step away from her. **

**She frowned. "I don't have to listen to you." She hissed. **

**Sirius raised a brow at her. "Oh really? Why don't we go and find Teddy and ask him what he thinks." **

**Severus got a devious look on her face. "Yeah- wh-why don't we-ee." She started to cry on the spot. "And I-I can tell tell him how-www mean you you're being." **

**Sirius looked around quickly, worrying that someone would see her crying. "Are you reall-"**

**Severus gave a howl and started to wipe at her eyes. "Why are you- yell- yelling?!" She wailed. **

**He thought quickly and hugged her face into his chest. He saw her give a smile into his clothes. "It'll just be a minute Black. No one will know." **

**What could he do? He had to let her go. She was a good actress. "One minute." He hissed. **

**He was pissed. Fuming. Enraged. One minute had turned into twenty. What had he been thinking? Looking over to where the Order was sitting he saw Teddy and his crew were gone. He hurried over there and grabbed Remus. "Tell me you've seen her?" He begged.**

**"Seen who?" Arthur asked, sipping on lemonade.**

**He went white. "I'm dead." He whispered. **

**Albus looked worried. "Where is Severus?" **

**"I let her go off- just for a minute! It's been twenty!" He started to pace. "Teddy is going to kill me." He bit his lip and started to hurry off toward the bathrooms- hoping she was in there doing make-up or something. **

It had been an awful idea to wander off. She had long since ditched her friends, as they would not go on the more extreme rides, and had tried to make her way back to Sirius. She could not find him. Instead she had managed to get into a rowdy group of men, very drunk.

"Hey, its Severwus…all hawt now."

She recognized many of them as former school mates. She yanked away as a fatter one grabbed her wrists, but he held tight. She brought up her knee and kicked him in the groin- starting to run away. She was crying now, and was very scared. She searched the crowd for a good ten minutes until she saw the mutt standing with the rest of the Order. She all but flew into his arms, sobbing.

**Sirius was nearly having an aneurism when a big flash of black flew into his arms, sobbing hysterically. It took him a moment to realize it was Severus who was freaking out, and he felt the blood leave him. If anything had happened, even a sliver, he would get it. **

**"Sorr-sorry. Shouln't of run/ run off" She was heaving sobs and hardly breathing. **

**"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" He pushed her away and could see no blood so he pulled her back again, trying to get her to shut up before her uncle saw. **

**"My dad- dad is gon-goin to be so…so angry." She choked, catching him in a death grip. "I I'm sorry." She wailed. **

**Molly came up and took over for Sirius, who was glad she was not hurt too bad.**

**"Hush, you're fine dear." Molly consoled. **

**Sirius knew she must have been upset if she was sobbing, and in sobbing in front of people at that. He felt so poorly for her. He knew it must not be easy to be her right now. **

**He grabbed her back from Molly. "Breathe! I won't tell if you won't. For fuck's sake- relax." **

**She sniffled. "Really?" Her eyes were red and puffy. **

**"If you shut up, I will. And you owe me. BIG time." **

**She nodded. "Anything." She promised, sniffing. **

**"Severus, what is wrong?"**

**Sirius's blood drained as Teddy came into view. **

**"I thou-thought you were mad at me." Severus lied, burrowing into Sirius's chest. **

**Teddy gave a bemused laugh. "Why on Earth would I be mad at you, darling?" **

**Sirius relaxed as Teddy smiled- obviously approving of the way she clung to him. **

**"Sirius- why don't you go and take Severus over to the petting zoo. She'll cheer right up." **

**Sirius nodded, and grabbed her hand leading her toward the place that housed countless magical things. **

**As they walked in her looked down at her red face. "Here." He wiped at her face with his palm, vanquishing the tears and mascara marks. **

**"Thanks." She sniffed. **

**He nodded. "Hey- wanna go see the dragon?" **

**Severus nodded and he admired the way her eyes lit up. She all but jumped with excitement as he led her over to stare at the magnificent beast. **

**"They're amazing." She breathed. "I have a tattoo of one." **

**Sirius raised a brow. "What!?" **

**She grinned. "On my ribs. I did it myself when I was fourteen." **

**He smiled. There was a lot more to his person then he had though before. **

**She smiled back, a shy look on her face. "I can get you tickets for the upcoming quittich game- I'll have my dad get you some." **

**He nodded. "I think we'll start to be even then."**

**She raised a brow. "Start?"**

**He nodded. "You almost gave me a heart attack! In fact I probably aged a few years." **

**She grinned evilly. "Well," She teased, "Your hair does seem even more grayer."**

**He shoved her, and put her into a hold. "Well, that wasn't very nice." **

**She smiled up at him and his breathe left. She was pretty. She was fun. And he felt something like attraction starting to set in. **


End file.
